Second Chances: Brave Knights and Broken Lances
by jtbwriter
Summary: When Robin's boyfriend is falsely accused by his fellow performers, Rick and A.J. fight to clear his name. All Reviews comments constructive criticisms welcome! Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances: Brave Knights and Broken Lances  
A Simon & Simon/Six Million Dollar Man Story  
  
When Robin's boyfriend is the victim of false accusations  
by his fellow performers, Rick and A.J. fight to clear his name.  
  
(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal  
and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)  
  
Prologue  
  
He was watching his daughter running, running as if her life depended on it. They were in a forest, and she was ahead of him, as if trying to lead him some place. Every now and then she would turn and soundlessly scream "Hurry!"  
  
Suddenly he caught sight of Laurie in the distance, and as his daughter came near her, his wife shoved her behind her, as if for protection. Then he saw the rider, dressed all in black, coming at them. Moving as if in slow motion, he ran toward the two women, then was horrified to see a lance pierce his wife and drive her to the ground. Screaming her name, he ran at the attacker, only to see him vanish.  
  
"Laurie!" he yelled, then found himself sitting straight up in bed, panting and gasping, with Laurie hanging on to him. "Darling, what is it, what happened!"  
  
Rick turned, then saw tears in her eyes. "Just a bad dream, sweetheart, it's all right!"  
  
She nodded, then put her arms around him. "I had one too, then I heard you calling for me. You scare me, my love; you haven't had a nightmare in so long. What was it about?"  
  
He hesitated, then felt her kissing his chest, then shoulders. "It's ok, I can take it, Rick. It was about me, wasn't it, darling?"  
  
He smiled at her, then kissed the tears off her cheeks. "Yes, my dearest, I saw first Robin running from someone, then you protecting her. A black rider came at the two of you and attacked you before I could stop him. When I went to catch him, he disappeared and I woke up."  
  
"Oh, Rick, I don't want you to worry, you've always been there for us. Nothing's going to hurt us with you around, I know that!" she reassured him, tightening her arms around him.  
  
"My brave girl, now tell me, what made your cry." Rick returned, slipping his arms under hers. Laurie nestled her head against his chest, then sighed. "I dreamt you were dying, and you were telling me to be strong, and all I could say was no, don't leave me! Then I heard you calling me and I opened my eyes to see you sitting up. It was just a bad dream, love, I think I heard you and you heard me, that's all."  
  
Nodding, he let out a deep breath, still holding her. "You're right, Laurie, no more action movies at night!" Kissing her, he lay back down then nuzzled her neck as she giggled.  
  
"Ah, that's right, that's a ticklish spot, how about here?" he teased, kissing her throat, then under her ear. "Oh, Rick, stop, no, don't stop, it does feel good!" she whispered, melting under his touch.  
  
He grinned at her, then tucking her protectively in his arms, told her, "Close your eyes, sweetheart, I'm here!" Kissing his lips, she softly told him, "No more bad dreams, not while I'm in your arms!"  
  
Suddenly a whimpering noise reminded them a certain dog was begging to go out, and groaning, Laurie made to put on her robe.  
  
"Oh, no you don't, darlin'. My dog", he kissed her, "my responsibility!" 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Coming soon to your town, Knights of the Round Table!" the announcer proclaimed. Robin Simon cheered from her box seat as Ian and his fellow "Knights" rode around the arena. "Sir Richard, the Green Knight, Sir Percifal the Proud, Sir Ian, the Blue Knight, Sir Eldred, the Black Knight! All these and more, await your pleasure, Knights of the Round Table!"  
  
Once more the foursome reared their horses in the center of the arena, then...  
  
"Cut!" a fierce voice yelled, "Print, ok, that's a wrap until Friday!"  
  
Instantly the riders brought their horses down, and the "crowd" of onlookers, friends, family and casino employees burst into applause.  
  
As the others dismounted, Ian rode to the terrace where Robin waited, blushing as wolf whistles from some of his friends accompanied him. "Don't mind them, honey, they're just jealous I've got the prettiest rooting section!" he grinned, leaning over and giving her a kiss.  
  
"And the loudest!" she laughed, as her brother and Sheriff Rob Gomez waved from the next section.  
  
"Hey, guys, thanks!" he bowed. "Robin, I have to change, then I'm free for the night, do you think the guys would like to have dinner upstairs? It's on me, well, rather on the director!"  
  
"Sure, they were hard at it for their licensing exams over at the convention hall. I bet Robbie could eat two steaks!" she giggled. "Hey, guys, dinner's on Ian!" she yelled, and got a thumbs up from the two Robs'.  
  
"Meet you at the entrance then, sweet!" he said, smiling, then boldly put his arms around her and kissed her. Flushed, she whispered, "See you!"  
  
As her knight galloped off, Robin stared after him, then heard "Robin!"  
  
"What, oh, sorry guys!" she stammered, seeing Robbie's teasing glance.  
  
"Rob, don't rag your sister, I think he's pretty good!" Rob told her, putting an arm around her. "Thanks, Uncle Rob, it's ok, Ian kind of surprised me, that's all!" she beamed, ignoring her brother's snicker.  
  
"Yeah, right, well, come on, before Sir Galahad decides to come back and "surprise" you again!" he teased, then ducked as she whacked him with her program.  
  
After a laugh-filled dinner, at which the three men got along astonishingly well, Rob went to check his messages and Robbie to call his wife. "I'll give you a call before I turn in, Robin, if you talk to Mom and Pop, tell them I'll talk to them later!" he reminded her, letting the other two go ahead. "Night, Rob, thanks again for coming!" Ian told them, seeing him to the restaurant door. "Thanks for the invite, it was good seeing you again, pal!" Rob told him, then quietly added, "You're a lucky guy, Ian, she's a treasure!" "I know, the more I get to know her, and well, all of you, the more I've got to pinch myself!" he admitted.  
  
"Just take care of her, that's all I ask!" the sheriff said paternally, then shook his head as Robbie approached. "What were you doing, giving her curfew!"  
  
"As if! Pop'll probably do it for me!" he laughed. Shaking hands with the young performer, Robbie hesitated, then told him, "I know you really care about my sister, that's why I trust you to keep an eye on her. Just not too late, ok?"  
  
"Don't worry, Robbie, I know you've an early start tomorrow, I don't want anyone falling asleep at the wheel!" he grinned, at the same time appreciating his confidence.  
  
Going back to their table, Ian saw Robin's quizzical look as he approached. "What were those two up to, giving you instructions?" she asked.  
  
"No, actually, making me feel pretty good. I'd forgotten Rob was like a father figure to you two growing up, I feel like I've known him all my life. Your brother was just reminding me that you have an early start in the morning, for that matter so do I." he answered "The video shoot for the commercials is near Grandfather's ranch, so I'm going to stay there instead of in Flagstaff."  
  
"That's great, maybe when you're done you can come up to Phoenix for dinner or something on the following Monday!" she offered, anticipating getting to see him again.  
  
"If you want to, honey, I'll be there!" he promised, then taking her hand, added, "You are the most important person in my life, did you know that? I've learned so much from you, and your family. I just wish I'd had that much back up from my folks growing up, I think I would have grown up soon if I had!"  
  
"Ian, you are grown up, you never would have become so positive and giving with everyone if you hadn't. You just needed someone to show you how wonderful a family can be." she softly told him, then kissed him. "Well, you're my someone, I never want to hurt you or drive you away. I keep thinking of what your mother told me once about sharing, and, well, one of these days I'm going to be able to share everything with you, but only when we're both ready!" he replied.  
  
Embracing, a couple of cat calls interrupted them, and Ian turned to see a couple of his fellow riders waving at the two. "Ok, Ian, I think we'd better call it a night!" Robin sighed, as an embarrassed Whitehorse settled the bill and helped her out of the booth.  
  
Seeing her up to her room, Ian held Robin in his arms and kissed her in the empty hallway, then admitted, "I'd like to come in, but I don't think you'd get such an early start if I did!"  
  
"You're right, besides, I have a feeling my brother and Rob might just check on me, I know Mom will have asked them to if not Pop!" she giggled.  
  
Unlocking her door and seeing her in, the two kissed again, then she promised, "I'll call you when I get in tomorrow, we're having a barbeque for our friends, but I'll try to reach you before you go on."  
  
"It's a plan, talk to you tomorrow!" he embraced her. As she watched him go down the corridor, neither of them noticed a figure standing in the window alcove.  
  
As she closed her suite door and locked it, the watcher crept down the hall and disappeared, but not before Robbie had opened his door to leave a room service tray out and spotted the man.  
  
Waiting a minute, the deputy closed his door and going back inside, knocked  
  
on the connecting door to his sisters' room.  
  
"Robin, are you in?" he called softly, feeling uneasy.  
  
"Yes, Robbie, just a minute!" she replied, annoyed that he was already checking on her. Opening the door, she was startled when he came in and closing the door, hugged her. "What is it, Rob, is something wrong?"  
  
"I don't know, I opened my door to put my tray out and there was someone watching your door. He was in the window alcove, then he took off down the emergency stairs." he answered, peering out her door. Seeing no one outside, he locked up.  
  
"I wonder who it was, what did he look like, Rob?" she asked, grabbing a glass and filling it with some water. "Never saw him before, older guy, dark hair. Is Ian having trouble with anybody in the cast, maybe someone wants his job?" he added, taking the water from his sister.  
  
"Not that he told me, a couple of the guys were giving me the wolf treatment after you and Rob left, but we just ignored them." she said.  
  
"Maybe we'll leave the connecting door open tonight, I know there's probably an explanation, but better safe then sorry! "Robbie decided.  
  
Just then the phone rang, and checking the caller id, Robin breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey, Pop, how's it going?" she answered. "We're good, how did the shoot go?" Rick asked, grinning at his wife.  
  
"Good for 23 takes!" she laughed, "You and Mom would have gone nuts! Is everything ready for tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, your uncles caught some more fresh water trout when they went to the Lake with the Chief, and Steve flew in some shrimp on ice, so, we've got something for everybody for tomorrow. Listen, what time are you two leaving, you know the traffic's going to be crazy!" their father told them.  
  
"I think eight o'clock, let me have you talk to Robbie then I'll say good night to you and Mom." Robin replied.  
  
There was a pause, then "Hi, Pop, I heard the menu's getting bigger for tomorrow!" his son teased.  
  
"Yes, son, you know your Mother, well, heck it's me too. It's going to be a great party, I can hardly wait for you two to see the decorations and stuff we got!" Rick smiled. "I told your sister the traffic's supposed to be rough with the end of summer stuff and all, what time are you guys leaving?"  
  
"We're meeting Rob downstairs at eight, we'll make a pit for breakfast after we hit state line. Do you and Mom need anything picked up along the way?" Robbie offered.  
  
"I think we're ok, wait a minute, Rob, remember that outfit you saw in the Holiday shop?" Rick lowered his voice, seeing Laurie out of the room for a moment. "Yeah, I think Robin picked it up." his son remembered, then turned and saw a thumbs up from his sister.  
  
"That's a yes, Pop! Wait 'til she sees it, I think Mom'll be surprised when instead of just a card and cake like she expects, it's gift time!" he laughed.  
  
"Thanks, son, now your mother wants to say good night to you and Robin, so you can get some shut eye!" he said, feeling a poke from his wife. "Drive careful and I'll look for you around noon." "Ok, Pop, say, something strange happened tonight, probably nothing but, well, there was someone watching Robin when she came in tonight." Robbie told his father briefly what he saw, then the two of them agreed it was probably nothing.  
  
Nonetheless, Rick made a mental note to call Rob Gomez and have him check on his children before he turned in.  
  
"Good night, Pop, love you!" Robbie said, then got on the phone with his mother.  
  
Once their children were wished good night, Rick called the sheriff and closed up for the night, still ticking off the items yet to be completed for the thank you/end of summer barbeque. As he and Laurie had planned back at the end of June, when the help of their family and friends had meant so much, this party was a special thank you and celebration for everyone from Temple and Downtown Brown to Captain Ron and Captain James from Santa Barbara.  
  
Seeing Laurie putting Mike in the kitchen and closing the door, he marveled at how his heart flipped every time he saw her. To him she was still his childhood sweetheart, the one who believed in him no matter what. "Come to bed, darlin', we've got a long day manana!" he said, going over and putting his arms around her.  
  
"Yes, Rick, I want you to sleep in tomorrow a little. Everything's ready, I'll even make you breakfast in bed, darling, how's that!" she teased, kissing him. "Ok, sweetheart, just as long as I have time for a little," he picked her up and kissed her back," eye-opener!"  
  
Giggling as Rick carried her to bed, she let him take her robe off and put her between the sheets. As he climbed in next to her, Laurie cuddled against him and whispered, 'for that matter, how about a nightcap?" 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Who wants more tacos?" Robin called, as her Uncle Oscar put a platter of barbequed fish and shrimp on the buffet. A chorus of voices yelled "Me!" and the chef du jour laughed as her brother added, "I warn you, you're guinea pigs for her new salsa recipe!"  
  
"In that case, I want two tacos!" Rudy grinned, prompting a groan from Steve Austin. "Dr. Wells, any more tacos and you'll turn into a piñata!"  
  
"Rudy, don't mind him, he's only had four!" his wife Jaime said, whacking Steve from behind and hugging their friend. "It's ok, babe, I'll remember that the next time he has to bend over and cough!" Rudy smirked.  
  
Coming into the house with more steaks, Rick smiled as he saw his home full of friends and family. Placing the sizzling meat on a warming dish, he felt an arm come around his shoulder, and he straightened up to hug Cecilia. "This was a wonderful idea, Rick, it's so good to see everyone in one place! Plus I get to see my grandchildren before I leave to visit your Aunt!" she told him. "Thanks, Mom, I'll miss you while you're gone, though I think the Chief might miss you too!" he teased.  
  
"Richard, you stop that! Joe and I are just friends, it's nice to have someone who remembers the same things you do!" she retorted, a blush in her cheeks. "Rick, what do you do to women, first with Laurie then Mom, to make them turn red?" A.J. interrupted, kissing his mother.  
  
"Never you mind, A.J.!" Cecilia laughed, giving her oldest son a warning glance. Just then a golden ball of fur tore through the room, with Laurie in hot pursuit. "Mike, that chicken is not good for you!" she yelled, busting everyone up. Cornering the unashamed dog in the bedroom, she pulled the drumstick from his mouth before he could crunch the bones, then quickly substituted a small piece of steak. "Sit up, Mikey!" she ordered, then gave him the treat.  
  
"Sweetheart, that's not the idea, you don't reward the rascal for taking the chicken!" Rick chided her, then chuckled as the dog leaped into his arms and licked him. "All right, Mike, you're forgiven, now party time is over for you!" he announced, shutting him in the bedroom with his water dish.  
  
Smiling at him, Laurie told him, "Darling, who just rewarded who?"  
  
At that moment Downtown Brown rapped his knife against his glass and the room quieted down.  
  
"Now that I have your attention," he grinned, "I'd like to thank our hosts for their hospitality, for the great food, and for making us part of their family. You invited us to say thanks, it's your friends that need to say thank you, for sharing yourselves with us!  
  
To Rick and Laurie, Robbie and Robin, Bless you!" he finished, then choking up, hugged Rick, then Laurie.  
  
"Oh Towne, now you're going to make me cry!" Laurie told him, once their friends had taken turns embracing them. Waiting until everyone was seated again; she wiped her eyes and smiled. "Now it's my turn to share our thanks. Rick and I thought and thought of how we could show all of you how much you have become family to us. Well, as you know, I ended my contract with Linden House, but I still want to have my grandmother's stories published in some way.  
  
Actually the Chief came to the rescue, we'd often talked about the cultural  
center being a learning center as well as a way of preserving our past. Well, starting this fall, we're going to open a publishing company and teach the junior high and high school English classes how to write and publish their own works. That way we give the children of this area another career choice. And the first commercial publication will be a new collection of Grandmothers' stories, from a journal we found when the old shack was excavated and delivered to the back of our barn!"  
  
"So that's what Rick meant, when I asked him why you kept that awful old wreck!" Temple laughed, as Rick rocked back in his chair and snickered. "I told you it was "buried treasure", I just didn't say what kind!"  
  
"Oh, honey, a new book, that's a great idea! Now what are you going to call your company?" Cecilia asked, squeezing her arm.  
  
"Well, I wanted it to represent something very close to my heart, so, I want you all to know that you are the first stockholders in our company!" Laurie said, her voice trembling. Opening the box that sat next to her, she pulled out a bundle of leather embossed envelopes, then gazing at Rick, added "Which is now registered with the state of Arizona as "BraveKnight Press"!"  
  
Rick just stared at his wife, who was going from person to person and handing them their personalized stock portfolio. "Well, look at Pop, I think Mom really surprised him!" Robin giggled.  
  
Finally finding his voice, her husband caught Laurie by the hand as she turned, saying "Darlin', when did you, why you sneaky little..." then stopped as she buried her face in his shoulder. "My sweetheart, I love it and I love you!" he finished, kissing her. "I couldn't help it, Rick, I wanted everyone to know what I've always known, you're my brave knight and I love you!" she told him emotionally, raising her face to kiss him back. Breathless, he put his arms around her and smiled at their guests. " Just when I don't think she can surprise me anymore!"  
  
"I think you just gave your husband another reason to have a swelled head!" A.J. grinned then dodged his brother's headlock.  
  
Following coffee and cake, the party reluctantly broke up, with Temple and Towne taking Cecilia back to San Diego where she was going to fly out the next day for back east. Captain James and Abby had accepted Captain Ron's invitation to stay an extra day in Phoenix, much to Rick and A.J.'s amusement.  
  
Despite their Mom's warning to behave, the brothers insisted on walking the Lt and Coast Guard commander out to their car, resulting in Abby's threatening bodily harm to the guys. "Calm down, Lt, just want to make sure all hands are on deck!" Rick teased, as the Commander flushed. "Don't worry, Abby," Laurie intervened, handing her friend a carefully wrapped container. "They'll learn to be nice when they realize you have the last of Robin's carne asada tacos!" "Ah, sweetie, I knew you were too good for this guy!" Abby smirked, hugging her friend. "That goes for me too, little lady!", Captain James added, then kissed her cheek.  
  
Watching them drive off, A.J. snickered at his brother's crestfallen face. "You believe she'd give away the last of the goodies, I bet she stashed some away for when you're forgiven!"  
  
"What do I get if I did?" Rick felt Laurie whisper in his ear, her arms around his waist. "How about this?" he replied, turning in her embrace and lifting her up in his arms, kissed her passionately on the neck. She sighed, "Back of the fridge, in the green container, darling!"  
  
Steve and Jaime were going to stay with Rudy and Oscar until Monday, so they insisted on sticking around to help clean up. Catching sight of Laurie's "surrender", Steve shook his head, "Remind me to do something bad if that's what you get for punishment!" Jaime raised an eyebrow, then flicking a blob of salsa onto his face, chuckled and said, "There, I've done something bad, what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Well, first, didn't our mom teach us not to fight with food?" he grinned, then took a finger full of the dip and smeared on her cheek. "I thought you two were going to help clean up?" Oscar intoned behind them.  
  
"We are, first we have to start with us!" Jaime answered with a wink, then followed Steve into the guest bathroom and closed the door.  
  
Just then Robbie caught his father's eye, then started toward his room to fetch his mother's gifts, only to hear a knock on the front door.  
  
Putting his wife down with a groan, Rick went into the living room and caught sight of a familiar car. "Somebody's going to be surprised." he thought.  
  
He instinctively looked through the living room window, then blurted, "what the?" and opened the door to a bruised and battered Ian Whitehorse. "Ian, are you all right, what happened?" he asked, putting an arm around the young man and helping him into the house.  
  
"Mr. Simon, I got beat up. I barely was able to drive here from Vegas. Don't let Robin see me, not yet anyway!" he gasped.  
  
"Who did this to you, let me get Rob, have him fill out a report!" he replied tersely, then felt Ian's hand on his arm. "No, Mr. Simon, I'm ok, just let me rest for a moment. "  
  
Sitting him down, Rick had Robbie go for Rudy, then getting him a glass of water. made him as comfortable as possible.  
  
As Rudy entered the room, Laurie came to see where Rick was, then caught sight of Ian. "Oh, no, honey, what happened!" "I, I got beat up this morning when I went to get my stuff in the locker room. A couple of the guys accused me of careless riding then jumped me. If Sam and Jonathan hadn't stopped them." he winced as Rudy examined his rapidly swelling eye and cheek.  
  
"Son, this is going to hurt, but I have to see if it's broken." the doctor warned, then checked Ian's nose. Breathing a sigh that it wasn't, Rudy finished examining him then persuaded him to lie down on the sofa. "Ian, you need to report this to the Las Vegas police. You have a bruised cheekbone, a black eye, and two cracked ribs; the men who did this could have killed you!" "I agree", Oscar said, coming in the front door. He took one look at Ian's face, then gave a concerned look to Rick.  
  
He shook his head. "No, sir, I'm all right. Mr. Peterson already talked to the guys, they're fired from the show and the video. What ticked me off was claiming that I supposedly cut one of their saddle cinches and rode too close to the other guy! When I denied it to Randy, that's the Black Knight, Scot came at me from behind and knocked me down then kicked me. Randy grabbed me by the hair, that's when Jon and Sam walked in and pulled them off me!" he said, smiling his thanks as Laurie put a cool cloth on his forehead.  
  
"Ian, you should have called us, one of us could have gone to get you!" Rick told him, concerned. The boy shook his head, "No, sir, I had to get here to you as fast as I could. You see," he gulped. "I think someone's out to sabotage the video shoot outside of Flagstaff, I heard someone the other night talking behind the stands about the money they were going to make from the insurance. I didn't know what it meant, but Mr. Peterson told me if the franchise doesn't fulfill its dates, the owners of the Knights franchise will collect over a million dollars on an insurance policy!" 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The silence that followed Ian's words was broken by Robin's voice. "Ian! What happened to you?" Instantly he turned to see her, then at once she was beside him, holding him. "I'm ok, honey, just a little sore. Dr. Wells already looked at me. I missed you already, Robin!" he beamed at her.  
  
"Ian, don't change the subject! Who did this to you, one of those wolves in the show?" she retorted. "Well, yeah, Randy and Scot, that's funny, they were the ones in the restaurant last night." he remembered, puzzled.  
  
"Pop, the guys who did this, they were cat-calling and being jerks last night after dinner. I wonder, Robbie, remember the guy you saw outside our door last night, what did he look like?" she asked her brother.  
  
"Older then those creeps; sis, dark hair, crooked nose...."he started, then was interrupted by Ian. "Rob, you saw Jason Washburn outside your door last night?"  
  
"I don't know if that's his name, but there was some guy watching Robin go in last night. He disappeared fast, so I figured it was somebody looking for someone, but it was so odd." Robbie replied.  
  
Rick took a deep breath; this was getting more serious by the minute.  
  
"Ian, if you won't press charges, that's up to you, but I want to talk to this Mr. Peterson. If someone's planning to cause accidents that lead to this, he should bring the authorities in!"  
  
"For example, who's this Jason Washburn who was watching you last night?", he added.  
  
"He's the liaison between the company manager and the owners, he was one of the two men I heard talking behind the boxes on Wednesday.", Ian answered. As if on cue, the phone rang, and picking it up, Rick answered it "Simon Residence".  
  
"This is Clyde Peterson, is this Mr. Simon?", a deep Texan voice answered. "Yes, Mr. Peterson, I'm Rick Simon. I'm glad you called; Ian just made it here a few minutes ago, and it looks like a couple of your knights did a number on his face.", he replied.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Simon, those two ingrates were a couple of our best riders but they've been acting up on a regular basis. I can't run an outfit with untrustworthy people. I was wondering, "the voice hesitated, "would you and your partner consider coming out to the video shoot tomorrow and investigating both the charges against Ian and the guys who went after him?"  
  
"Sure, we can be there around 12 noon, Mr. Peterson. You can explain us away by saying the insurance company requires an investigation to determine fault, that way we can be present at both the set up and the take down of sets and backgrounds." Rick agreed.  
  
"That's a good idea, Mr. Simon. As a matter of fact, I'd like to put this on an official basis by hiring you and your partner and paying your usual fee. I'll have your retainer waiting for you when you arrive, just ask Ian for directions to the site. My trailer will be the first thing set up.", the manager replied.  
  
Surprised by the offer, Rick felt he had to make one thing clear. "Mr. Peterson, I'll accept your assignment, but you should also know that any evidence or conclusion for or against Ian will of course be shared with the authorities. Accusations are one thing, but attempted murder is something else."  
  
"Fair enough, Mr. Simon. I'd heard good things about your work, I'm glad to see the actions match the words." Peterson added. "May I speak with Ian for a moment?"  
  
"Sure, just a moment." covering the receiver, Rick looked at Ian. "Mr. Peterson wants to talk to you." "Okay." the young performer said, "I'll take it right here, thanks.  
  
Taking the cordless extension, Ian spoke for a few minutes, seemingly more at ease. Whatever his reactions to his mistreatment by his fellow riders, it was clear he respected the company manager and trusted him.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Peterson, I already filled Mr. Simon in.", the others listened as Ian related his having been examined by a doctor. "Just a minute, I'll ask him."  
  
Putting his boss on hold, he glanced at Rick, who had been making notes. "Mr. Simon, Mr. Peterson wants to know if you will be staying in Flagstaff, he'll be happy to make a reservation at the motel the others are staying at. I was going to say, would you and Robin's uncle like to stay at my grandfather's, I'm sure he'd welcome you both."  
  
Rick shook his head. "Thanks, Ian, but that wouldn't look right, plus it might cause problems if someone wants to interfere with the investigation. Please thank Mr. Peterson and ask if he'd make us a reservation."  
  
Relaying the request, Ian smiled at the answer, then made his goodbyes and hung up.  
  
Taking Robin's hand in his, he squeezed it as he said, "Sir, Mr. Peterson said you showed good judgment in taking the motel rooms, he'll have three rooms available for you. He asked if you would bring Mrs. Simon and Robin and Robbie too, he's a fan of Mrs. Simon and would like to meet her!" "Rick, what a nice idea, plus I think it would throw any suspicions off your investigation if we did go!" Laurie beamed. At first her husband shook his head, "No, darlin', I really don't think you and Robin should come," "Rick, I think you're wrong, it would look like our family was meeting with Ian's and was nothing more." A.J. contradicted him.  
  
Before Rick could say no, Laurie came to her husband and slid next to him. Taking his hand, she told him "Darling, there is no way I would bring our children if I thought there was a risk of any kind. I really would like to meet Ian's grandfather and family. Can we come, please?" Meeting not only her eyes, but Robin's, he caved in. "All right, sweetheart," he sighed, then kissed her and his daughter. "Robbie, you're off tomorrow and Monday, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, Pop, as a matter of fact I work until 6am tomorrow then not again until Tuesday morning. I think it would be cool to see the video shoot; we could act as a blind while you and Uncle A.J. do your thing!" Robbie answered, mussing his sister's hair. "Besides, Ramona and her mother were talking about going someplace for her birthday on Sunday, this way they can really spend some time together!"  
  
"Oh you're adult, I dare you to do something like that to Ramona!" she responded, whacking him back.  
  
"Ok, truce you two." their mother laughed. "Honey, can you take off that long from the hotel, too? "Yes, Mom, as a matter of fact I can ride back to Phoenix with Robbie on Tuesday. ", her daughter explained as Ian put an arm around her.  
  
"Mr. Simon, I really appreciate it! May I call my grandfather and let him know you all will be coming to town, I think he'd be upset if he knew you were there and he didn't get to meet you and Mrs. Simon and Robbie!" Ian asked.  
  
"Go ahead, Ian. When you're done, please help yourself from the fridge, we've got plenty and you must be hungry." Rick told him. As Robin and Robbie helped Ian to stand, he turned to the older Simon. "Thank you, Mr. Simon, for helping me. Mr. Peterson has always believed in me, his standing by me today is something I'll never forget, and well, thank you for backing me up!" Putting a hand on the young man's shoulder, Rick answered, "If I know anything about you, son, it's that you wouldn't hurt anyone, let alone possibly injure a horse or rider!" As the three young people went to the kitchen, Oscar looked at his niece and frowned.  
  
"I still don't like the idea of you and Robin going, honey. What if whoever's behind the attempt to ruin the Round Table show figures out they're being set up and comes after you two?"  
  
Laurie got up and hugged her uncle. "Thank you for worrying, Oscar! But we'll be fine, and with Robbie around when Rick and A.J. are busy, I don't think anyone will try anything!"  
  
"All right, missy, but you and Robin don't go anywhere by yourselves, promise?" Rudy stood up, and she hugged him also. "I promise, Rudy!" Laurie kissed his cheek.  
  
Later, Rick said good night to their friends as they left for Oscar's cabin. As he closed the door, he gazed over at his wife as she finished straightening up the living room. As if feeling his thoughts on her she turned, then crossed the room and went into his embrace.  
  
"Sweetheart, have I told you today I love you?" he whispered, kissing her lips then working his way down to her neck.  
  
"Yes, in a hundred and one different ways, darling. When you refuse to put us in danger, open our home to our friends and family, spoil our dog, and help someone in trouble, just to name a few!" she told him softly, putting her cheek to his. "I love you, Rick, and I promise to stay out of your and A.J.'s way, so you won't have to worry!"  
  
Just then Ian and Robin came into the room to say good night, as Ian was staying in Robbie's room overnight. "Thanks again, Mr. Simon, Mrs. Simon, for being there for me!" he told them, reluctantly letting his girl's hand go. "Of course, we would, Ian. You're important to us and our family!" Laurie told him, hugging him.  
  
Seeing a realization that he wasn't alone in his eyes, Rick patted Ian awkwardly on the arm. "You just be on guard when A.J. or Robbie or I aren't around, I don't trust anyone in that outfit! Go get some rest now!"  
  
"Thank you, sir!" Ian managed, then kissing Robin, went to bed. As the door closed behind him, Robin put an arm around each of her parents. "I love you guys, you're always there for me, and now for Ian. Thank you for caring!"  
  
Her father kissed her cheek, saying, "I'll always care, honey, I love my little girl, and I want you to be happy." "I am, Pop, Ian is so overwhelmed by all this, but the fact he stood up to those goons, well, I'm proud of him.", she replied.  
  
"We're proud of him, too, darling!" her mother replied, embracing her daughter. "Now you go get some rest, we'll have a big day tomorrow as your father and I get to meet the Chief's best friend!"  
  
After Robin left the room, Rick looked at his wife, "Now, darlin', where were we?"  
  
"I was telling you about the hundred and one ways you said "I love you" today." she smiled. "Oh, yeah." he grinned, then picked her up and kissed her. "How about I show you some more?"  
  
"Oh, yes, my love!" she sighed, then put her arms around his neck as he carried her into their room. "You may have to show me more then once, in case I lose count!" 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"All right, Knights, take your places for the tournament opening shot, Jackson, Joh, you have the first run." the director yelled. Watching from the stands with fifty plus extras, Laurie, Robin and Robbie followed directions and cheered on cue as the actors playing the King and Queen did various bits of dialogue. Though it was early afternoon; a cool wind whipped the flags around the royal boxes, causing several stoppages in the action.  
  
Watching from in back of the makeshift pavilion, Rick enjoyed seeing the 14 riders doing various action scenes. Already he and A.J. had picked up several bits of information since they had pulled in that morning.  
  
As it was a Sunday morning, traffic had been light and they had made the drive in less then three hours, even stopping for brunch. Robbie had insisted on driving Ian and his sister, even though the swelling around the young man's  
  
eye had subsided. Leaving the two siblings at the Moonwind Motel outside of Flagstaff, Ian promised to keep in touch and let Rick and A.J. know if anything happened before they arrived. Scarcely had he driven away when Rick and Laurie pulled up, followed by A.J..  
  
When the party of five went to the reservation desk, they were immediately shown a two-bedroom suite and a single, elegant in rustic woods and fabrics.  
  
Seeing that one of the bedrooms had two double beds and the other had a king size, Rick grinned at his brother and said, "Too bad Linda and the children are with Rudy and Oscar this weekend, she would have loved this setup!"  
  
"What makes you think I won't bring her here for a getaway sometime, hmmm?", his little brother retorted. "Well, you'll have to, A.J!" Laurie giggled, seeing a hot tub in the master bathroom. "This place is gorgeous!"  
  
Just then the phone rang in the outer entry, and answering it, Rick found a staffer for Mr. Peterson asking if the Simons would like to participate in the taping.  
  
Making his excuses, Rick arranged for his wife and children to be in the audience, as he and A.J. planned to survey the temporary quarters of the performers and the stables. "There you go, sweetheart, you and Robbie and Robin enjoy the show, while A.J. and I poke around. Chief Pete wants us to be at his ranch at 6pm for dinner, so I'll meet you as close to 4:30 as possible." he reminded Laurie.  
  
"We'll be there, now you be careful, Rick!" she kissed him, then locked the door behind him so they could get ready for the taping.  
  
Meeting A.J. outside, they drove in his car just a couple of miles to the location of the informational, less then a block from the edge of some prehistoric caverns.  
  
"Rick, remember that summer Dad and Mom decided for us to do the park thing, and we went to look at those caverns?" A.J. reminisced, as they parked to meet the manager. "I sure do, never figured we'd be back so many years later. Isn't Ian's grandfather's ranch just on the other side of the caverns?"  
  
Rick nodded. "Yes, I think Ian mentioned how few people knew the Navajo nation owned so much land within a historical park; he says he knows the passages like the back of his hand!"  
  
Meeting with Clyde Peterson, the general manager of the Knights, the brothers were shocked to find a handsome older man with military bearing. Introducing themselves, they were shown into a wood paneled room that could have been lifted from the finest boardroom.  
  
As they spoke with the manager, they were astonished that there indeed was a perfectly legal insurance policy that guaranteed that if anything happened to halt the video shoot or subsequent performances, the company would pay out to Round Table, Ltd over a million dollars. "You see, guys, this video's going to run on the Outerworlds and Fantasy Kingdom networks like an informational, their viewers'll eat it up. So of course if this production runs aground, the owners want to make sure they get their costs back!" Peterson explained. "I understand that, but who else might know about this policy, sir, besides Ian?" A.J. asked, trying to be objective.  
  
"Probably everyone in the cast, you know how gossip runs. However, when Ian and I spoke, he mentioned he recognized one of the voices as that of Jason Washburn, our producer. That worries me, if someone got to him, well," the older gentleman just shook his head. "Well, it does give a trail to start with, Mr. Peterson." Rick finished.  
  
"Well, we start taping at 2 pm, so if you want to check out the place, go ahead. Here are your passes." Peterson handed them each a pin-on badge. "If you have any questions about the video, you can run them by Brad Grayson, he's the director. By the way, do you think you could bring Mrs. Simon by before the taping; I'd really like to meet her."  
  
Bemused by the open admiration of the manager, Rick nodded. "Certainly, she's looking forward to seeing you. We celebrated our 10th wedding anniversary with the Round Table show in Las Vegas, and my wife loves the whole knights and ladies theme."  
  
"Well, then I'll have to give her a preview of our latest ideas, I'll see you both later." Peterson replied jovially.  
  
Exiting the trailer, Rick noticed a couple of the actors hanging around, then one of them, a dark eyed knight in his twenties, came toward them. "Excuse me, are you the private investigators for the insurance company?" The older Simon stopped and held out his hand. "Yes, I'm Rick Simon, this is my brother A.J." "I'm Jonathan Burnitz; I play Sir Galahad in the Vegas cast. I understand you're looking into the accusations against Ian."  
  
Surprised at the assumption, Rick tried to go along with it. "Well, we're looking at all angles of the two incidents. One thing we have to check on is whether there's any physical evidence or were they merely accidents."  
  
"Well, sir, I think someone's trying to frame Ian; he's a good guy and I don't think he had anything to do with the cinch loop from Scot's saddle being cut!" Burnitz said seriously.  
  
"Well, thank you Mr. Burnitz. if you think of anything else please don't hesitate to see me or my partner, or call us at the motel, I'm in room 20." Rick added. "Thank you, Mr. Simon, I appreciate it." the young rider said, shaking hands with both men again then walking back to his acquaintance.  
  
"Well, what did you think of that?" Rick turned to his brother, then saw an answering grin on his face. "Ian said he was one of the two guys who pulled the jerks off him, yet I think he seems way too eager to "help". "  
  
"You're right, we got to find a pay phone around here or at the motel and run a few of these "knights" by Captain Ron." Rick agreed. Just then he heard raised voices, and recognizing one of them as Ian's started jogging toward the part of the backstage area it came from.  
  
"Look, Rich, I didn't touch your stuff, I've been over at my grandfather's so I wouldn't have even had the chance!" Ian shouted, as the two brothers came into the performers dressing area. "Oh, yeah, well, why all of a sudden has my saddle gotten so loose, hmm? You don't ride half as good as I do, so of course you messed with my equipment!" a blond, pouty looking man yelled back, advancing menacingly toward Whitehorse.  
  
"Hold it!" Rick bellowed, then nearly laughed at the sudden quiet of the crowd of men. "Now yelling and making accusations are one thing, but insurance companies kind of frown on violent behavior. What started all this?"  
  
"Someone changed the fittings on my horse's saddle, so when I went to warm up I couldn't get a steady position. I could have gotten hurt if I had to rear Sparks up!" "Rich" charged. "All right, Rich, that's your name?" the performer nodded. "Did you see this guy mess with your saddle? Is there any physical evidence linking him to being around your horse?" the blond answered "no" to both questions, getting redder with each moment. "Then why would someone who's ridden with this outfit for nearly three years start trying to one-up you now, hmmm?"A.J. asked in his best "official" voice.  
  
There was silence, then another performer looked curiously at A.J. and said, "You say you work for an insurance company, who filed a claim?"  
  
"And you are?" he replied, staring at the baby-faced red-head.  
  
"Art, Arthur Jones. I play Sir Eldred." he gulped, seemingly intimidated by the Simons' authority. "Well, Art, no one has, but anytime someone makes accusations of attempted sabotage that could cause an industrial accident, we get kind of nervous." A.J. answered, staring him down.  
  
Seeing no other challenges, Rick addressed "Rich". "Well, seeing that you don't have any proof that this guy played with your stuff, I think you should apologize. He could counter claim you, you know, cost you some big time money!"  
  
Swallowing hard, the blond looked at Ian, then extended his hand. "I'm sorry, Whitehorse, guess we're all jumpy with all the stuff that's gone on and the big chance we've got!" Ian clasped hands, then the other riders patted both on the back. Breathing a sigh of relief, Rick looked over at Ian and winked, then left the area with his brother.  
  
"A.J., why don't you look for the telephone and I'll find Laurie, it's nearly 1:30." Rick said. "Oh, somehow I don't think you'll have to go to far!" A.J. smirked, pointing behind him.  
  
Turning, Rick grinned at the sight of his wife standing in the shadow of the Royal pavilion. "See you back her in 20." he told A.J. then going toward Laurie, took her hand and kissed her cheek.  
  
"You look nice, my lady, did you have any trouble getting in?" he asked, seeing Robin and Robbie already in the stands.  
  
"No, our names were at the gate like you said. And guess who's sitting with us?" she teased. "I'll bite, who?" he snickered. "Ian's grandfather, I was wondering who Robin kept waving at, then he came up and sat with us. Darling, did you know he doesn't exactly approve of him riding in the show, he told me he thinks Ian has a gift which is being "wasted" in a "commercial"!"  
  
"You're kidding, where did he get such ideas?" her husband frowned, now understanding why Ian had had such relationship issues. "The Chief once told me that his friend Peter Redfern was very "Indian", apparently that's where it comes from. At least I gave him something to think about, when I told him how much joy Ian gives people with his riding. Plus I told him that Ian would never have come into our lives if he hadn't been appearing in a show." Laurie said, "By the way, I heard someone say that Ian and another rider almost got in a fight. What happened?"  
  
Rick told her about the accusations made, then how Ian had said he was at his grandfather's ranch and couldn't have tampered with the other man's saddle.  
  
"It's true, we saw Ian run in from the employee's parking area just as we got here. Somebody's trying awfully hard to get him out of way, darling, I'm afraid they may not stop at just framing him!" she worried.  
  
"Then we'll just have to stop them, darlin', now I want you to forget worrying, our boss is a fan of yours and wants to meet you before the show starts. Do you want to see him?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, Rick, let me just signal the kids!" she smiled, then motioned that she would be right back. Seeing them nod in recognition, Laurie linked arms with her husband as he led her to the manager's office.  
  
Rick's thoughts came back to the scene before him, as the "Tournament" final came down to Sir Ian versus the Black Knight. As the performer who had played the villain had been fired, one of Ian's friends had been promoted to the role and was now ready to take him on.  
  
As the director signaled action, both riders charged each other with rubber tipped lances, than "pulled "their thrusts so they would just miss each other. Suddenly Ian's horse reared, and Rick could see the rider's saddle start to slip. He tensed, fearing Ian would be thrown, only to hear his wife's voice calling to the horse. "Breezy, down, Breezy, down!"  
  
Instantly the horse came back to earth, and the director yelled "Cut!" 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Vaulting off his horse, Ian told the crew members who rushed to his side that he was all right then came over to where Rick was standing. "Are you ok, Ian, that wasn't part of the show!" he asked the performer, who was trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Simon, thanks to Mrs. Simon! I don't know what happened to make my saddle slip, but Breeze was spooked and was about to toss me until she called to him!" Ian answered, then turned as the video director approached.  
  
"That was good riding, Whitehorse." Grayson told Ian, then looking at Rick, said "If that was your wife, thank her for me. She really does command loyalty in these horses, doesn't she!"  
  
"Well yes, sir. She raises them like pets, they can't help but mind her!" he chuckled. "Will you be able to use any of that footage, Brad?" Ian asked.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact with Mrs. Simon's permission, I'm going to write that into the script and have it be one of the ladies of the court that saves the Blue Knight!" Grayson replied. He turned to the crew. "30 minute break, everybody relax!" he told them.  
  
"Ian, let me have a look at your saddle, will you?" Rick asked, suspicious at a third "loose" saddle. As Ian fetched the coal black horse, Laurie came out of the stands and joined them. "Thank you, Mrs. Simon", he hugged her. "You took care of Breezy, Breezy'll take care of you!" she reminded him, beaming.  
  
"Sweetheart, look at this, is this fraying usual?" her husband asked her, as she went to examine the under buckles. "No, Rick, someone made the holes bigger and also detached the tongue of the buckle. That's why the saddle slipped." Laurie returned.  
  
Ian shook his head. "This is crazy, Mr. Simon, who's pulling this stuff!" "I need to check with A.J., but I have a feeling our saboteur is one of your fellow riders, son. What I want to find out is how many of you have access to the horses before you go out to perform." Rick added.  
  
During the rest of the break from filming, Rick got a hold of his brother and asked him to run all the rider's names past the Phoenix PD. computers.  
  
"Already did, big brother. We've got a couple of goodies on the cast, plus I think we have a match for the fingerprints on the other damaged saddles. Our friend Jonathan Burnitz has a record for assault and battery and extortion, but for that matter so did Randall Pierce, aka Randy, one of the thugs who beat Ian." A.J. explained.  
  
"Okay, we've got enough to pick up those two, but we need to nail down who the mastermind of this little operation is!" his brother told him. "A.J., what if one of us wore a wire and hung around the back of the stands while the action is going on, I wonder if we can catch Washburn and one of his buddies on tape."  
  
"I doubt they'll be dumb enough to incriminate themselves around us, but what if we hid in the vicinity and may be have Ian drop a couple of misleading statements, I bet we could get something!" A.J. said thoughtfully.  
  
"Little brother, I think you've got something, let me find him. Do you have your transmitter and earpiece?" Rick asked. "Got them in the car, you go ask Ian and I'll meet you behind the dressing rooms."  
  
Twenty minutes later, Ian went into the riders' area with A.J.'s mike hidden on him. A.J. was nonchalantly sitting in the last row of bleachers while Rick was sequestered in the laundry closet of the costume room. "Ok, Ian, get in and get out." the older Simon reminded him. Both brothers heard some low-voiced conversation, then a familiar voice. "Hey, Ian, I saw you talking to that investigator, who does he think is messing with our gear?" "Jonathan Burnitz", Rick told A.J.  
  
"He wouldn't tell me, but he says he has a tape of two people planning to stop the video shoot. As soon as he can identify the voices, he's going to a cop at Phoenix P.D., he says he's got enough to put them in prison and throw away the key." Whitehorse said, slowly changing his vest. "Oh wow, that's pretty good, these guys must be pros. At least that'll convince the others that we're better off without Randy and Scot!" Burnitz replied. "I'm going to find Art, that'll make him feel better, he was really nervous when you nearly were thrown!"  
  
Hearing the performer leave, Rick relaxed, then heard Ian's name called. "Yes Mr. Washburn?" he replied. "I heard you've been talking to a private investigator, does Mr. Peterson know about this guy?" "Tell him yes, Ian." A.J. advised. "Yes, Mr. Washburn, he told everyone, I think. He's with some insurance company."  
  
"Well, if he asks any more questions, you send him to me, I'm going to speak with Mr. Peterson. I don't believe the owners will be very pleased with him allowing an outsider to wander unsupervised around a working set." Washburn ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir. I'm going out to the arena now, anything else?" the brothers held their collected breath. "No, Ian, thank you." As pre-arranged, Rick waited until Ian went to the arena before making sure the coast was clear then climbing out of the closet.  
  
As soon as he was sure it was safe, Rick met up with A.J. "We'd better go see Peterson and warn him. Washburn might blow our cover otherwise and put Ian in danger!" Rick worried. Seeing that the taping was about to wrap up, they headed to the manager's trailer. Knocking on the door, they heard the Texan bellow, "Door's open!"  
  
Going inside, they found Clyde Peterson looking over galleys for a new program. "Hey, guys, I was hoping you'd stop in, how's the show look?"  
  
"Uh, the show's good, Mr. Peterson. But we may have a problem with your Mr. Washburn." Rick began. Describing the plan to obtain information about the sabotage plot, he told him how Washburn had warned Ian not to speak to them, that he was going to go to the owners.  
  
"He said that to Ian, did he?" the manager replied, then let out a loud chuckle. "Now I know he's involved, the owners are the ones who authorized me to hire you! You go ahead and call Phoenix PD. By the way, I heard about what Mrs. Simon did to help Ian, she's a miracle that one, I hope you appreciate what you have in her!"  
  
"I do, Mr. Peterson, she's my inspiration. Horses just naturally take to her training, that's why Breezey obeyed her." Rick proudly answered. "Well, I want to put in a standing order with your ranch; every horse you raise I want first crack at!" Peterson requested firmly.  
  
Just then the phone rang and the manager answered it, then looked at the two Simons. "Captain Johnson from Phoenix PD's on the line, he says he'll send some men right to arrest both Burnitz and Washburn. He wants to talk to you." "Thanks, sir. Captain Ron, it's Rick, what do you have?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"Enough to pick up one of your assault suspects, Scot Jacobsen. He's already talking and he wants to make a deal. I'm sending a couple of men with an arrest warrant for Burnitz and Washburn. Just in case, I want you and A.J. to get Ian and Robin to safety; Jacobsen mentioned they had planned to take her hostage if Whitehorse gave them any problems. Don't take any chances, do it right now!"  
  
Alarmed, Rick thanked the Captain then handed the phone to Peterson. "Mr. Peterson, A.J. and I have to go get my family and Ian and take them to safety, apparently they may be targets of Burnitz and Washburn. I'll call and let you know when everything's wrapped up."  
  
"Don't worry about that now, Mr. Simon, you get to that wife of yours and your children right now. Take care, and I'll be talking to you." Peterson assured him.  
  
As they left the trailer and started toward the stands, Rick suddenly got a cold feeling, then felt dizzy. "A.J., something's wrong!"  
  
"What is it, Rick, here, hang on to me." Frightened, A.J. went to guide him toward a bench, only for his brother to stop in his tracks. "It's Laurie, someone just grabbed her and they're taking her away, we've got to hurry!"  
  
Practically running, the two brothers got inside the arena and found it deserted. "A.J., go see if you can find Robin and Robbie, I'll head toward the parking lot!"  
  
Calling out mentally to his wife, he kept feeling her trying to respond. Seeing no sign of his family anywhere, he remembered they were supposed to be at Ian's grandfather's at 6:00 pm. Finding a payphone, he called only to find no one at home. Running back to the performers area, he called Ian's name and heard him answer, "Mr. Simon?" As Ian came out, he was still buttoning his shirt and was alarmed at the news that Robin and Robbie were in danger and that someone had just taken Mrs. Simon.  
  
"We ended at about 4:20 pm, and I told Robin that I would meet her at grandfathers', She and Robbie were waiting for Mrs. Simon to come back from speaking with Brad about the shooting script. That's the last time I spoke with them, you don't Think they took them too?" Ian grew pale.  
  
"I don't know what to think, son, except...." Rick suddenly got a flash of something, then "heard" Laurie, calling to him. "Darling, I'm being taken somewhere, can't move, hurry please!"  
  
"Laurie, where are you?" he mentally responded to her call for help. Suddenly he felt her presence literally fading away, then he saw his transmitter light up. Terrified, he called out to her both on his watch and in his thoughts. Getting no response, Rick called A.J. on his transmitter and found that he had located his children and was going back to the motel with them. Frantic, Rick hustled Ian into his car and sped over to the Moonglow.  
  
When the two men got there, they found A.J. just coming out of his hotel suite, Robin and Robbie with him.  
  
"Thank God you two are all right!" Rick gulped, hugging his children, then putting an arm around A.J. "What is it, Pop, where's Mom?" Robbie asked, then paled as his father told them that someone had taken their mother. "Oh, no Pop, you'd better tell that Mr. Peterson and call the police, this thing is a nightmare!" Robin choked then accepted a handkerchief from her brother.  
  
Abruptly the phone rang, and picking it up, Rick heard a static-filled transmission, "Mr. Simon, you have something we want, I have something you want." "Where's my wife, what have you done with her!" Rick replied, growling.  
  
"Easy, Mr. Simon, she's safe, and if you want to keep her that way, you need to come to the back entrance of the Caverns, at 8pm. You bring the tape you mentioned to Whitehorse and we'll give you back your wife! Don't call the authorities or she's dead!" 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
There was a click, then the sound of a dial tone.  
  
"Damn it, A.J., they think we have a tape of what Ian heard in Vegas. One of those goons said for me to go in back of the caverns at 8pm or they'll kill her!"  
  
Rick told him. "Don't worry, Rick, we'll get her back, I promise. The first thing we need to do is see if we can track her through her transmitter!" A.J. replied, squeezing his brother's shoulder.  
  
"You don't need to do that, Mr. Simon, I know where your wife is," a quiet voice interrupted them. Turning, they saw Chief Redfern in the doorway.  
  
As he advanced he smiled at Robin then added, "I was suspicious of some strangers near the ranch, so I followed one of them this afternoon. I saw him take your wife from the man they call Randy, then carry her into the caverns. Fortunately I've had to go in and rescue tourists so I had an idea where she might be. They've got her tied up in a small cave they call the bluebell room. We need to get her out of there as quickly as possible."  
  
"Chief, I don't know what to say, except, thank you!", Rick said, grabbing his weapon and a blanket. "No thanks necessary, Mr. Simon, your wife is a very special person. I know why she is so good with my grandson; I need to make sure she's around so I can get to know her!", Redfern said, patting Ian's shoulder.  
  
Driving to the Caverns, Rick left Ian and Robbie to watch over Robin in the car as he and A.J. followed the older man through the dark to a side entrance to the caverns. Careful to stick with the Chief, the Simons walked through several caverns, then the Chief stopped to listen for footsteps.  
  
Satisfied there wasn't anyone else, he led them into a small inner cave, where Rick gasped to see his wife lying motionless on the cold earth. "Laurie!" he called, then sprang forward and took her in his arms. She stirred and moaned as he untied her, then her eyes opened.  
  
"Rick, oh, my love. You found me!" she looked up at him as he kissed her gently, then wrapped her shivering body in a blanket. "Shh, darlin', it's all right, you're safe, we'll take you back to the motel!" he promised, stroking her face then carefully lifting her up. "Rick, they're going to take Robbie and Robin; I heard someone say they were going to grab them to stop you from going to the police!" she gasped. "They're safe with Ian in Rick's truck, honey, now you just relax, we'll get you out of here!" A.J. told her. Laurie managed a smile at her brother-in-law, "Thanks, A.J., I knew you guys would come, how did you find me?"  
  
"The Chief here followed your kidnappers darlin', then he came to get us!" her husband explained as the older man came to tell them the way was clear. "Thank you, Chief, I owe you my life." she said. Taking her hand, Ian's grandfather replied, "Your safety is important, there are too many people who depend on you." Squeezing his hand, Laurie smiled back at him, then he led the three Simons out of the caverns as quickly as possible. As they left the cavern, Rick noticed it was nearly 8:00 pm. "Laurie, I'm going to leave you with Robin and Ian, Washburn and his thugs should be here any moment. Please stay put and don't leave the car until we have them in custody, ok?" he insisted.  
  
"I don't want you to go darling, but I know you have to get them, so please be careful, Rick!" she begged. "Sweetheart, I will be back, I won't leave you again!" he promised, then kissed her.  
  
Robbie opened the door to the car as soon he saw his parents, then tearfully embraced his mother. "Mama, are you all right?" Robin asked, as Rick set her down in between her children. "I am now, honey!" she assured her, then hugged her. Ian and his grandfather locked the doors as Rick reminded him, "Don't come out until I give the high sign, son, Captain Ron and his men should be here in a few minutes!" "I understand, Mr. Simon, we won't let anything happen to them!" he answered, then closed the door. Rick stopped to pull something from the trunk as A. J. and Robbie stationed themselves on either side of the caverns. As Rick walked to the back entrance, an engine was heard, then a small van pulled up to within a few feet of where the older Simon stood. "Did you bring it, Mr. Simon?" a voice called from inside?  
  
Rick smirked, oh yeah; he was going to bring it! "Yes, I brought mine, now where's my wife?"  
  
"First we see the tape, Simon, walk forward and place it on the hood, then step away!" the voice snarled. From behind the van Rick saw two shapes move, then realized one of them was Captain Ron. Taking a phony tape from his pocket, he advanced toward the vehicle then placed the tape on the hood. Backing away, he saw a masked man come out from the passenger side, and snatch the object off the car.  
  
Abruptly bright lights came on, and Captain Ron's words pierced the evening air. "Police! Freeze!" At once the masked man started to pull a weapon, only to draw a single shot which knocked the gun from his fingers. Yelling for him to hit the ground, Robbie ordered the other person in the van to get out, hands up. From inside Rick's truck, Ian drew a sharp breath, "It's Jonathan, and I would have bet anything he wasn't involved!" Robin patted his shoulder, "It's all right, he fooled a lot of people, honey."  
  
As Rick advanced toward the man on the ground, his gun drawn, he saw the Phoenix captain coming from the rear of the vehicle. "Thanks, Captain Ron, you got good timing!" he grinned, then covered him as he holstered his weapon. Signaling that it was safe to get out of Rick's truck, Rick turned as the policeman asked "Is Laurie and the kids all right?" concerned. "Yeah, thanks to Ian's grandfather!" Rick answered, as the captain dragged the suspect off the ground then pulled the mask off. Instantly Rick's eyes narrowed, "So that's how you did it; you lured my wife to the back stage area then drugged and kidnapped her!"  
  
Brad Grayson smirked at him, "Well, you won't be able to prove it, will you, Mr. Simon. You'll never find where she is without making a deal with me! Cause if you don't, I'm sure the locals will tell you about all the carbon monoxide that fills the caverns from the cars leaving." Horrified, Rick started toward the video director, only to have his brother grab him by the arm. "Let it go, Rick, he'll get his in court!" "He's right, darling, that jerk isn't worth it!" Laurie added, coming up to him. A look of shock appeared on Grayson's face, "How did you...where did you come from?" he stammered.  
  
"I came from where you would have left me to die, if the Chief and my family hadn't rescued me!" she replied scornfully, as her husband put his arm around her.  
  
Infuriated, Captain Ron cuffed the kidnapper, telling him "You'll have plenty of time to regret what you did to this lady, a very long time!"  
  
Watching the two conspirators led away, Laurie shuddered, then felt Rick tighten his arm around her. "It's all right, my Laurie, he won't hurt you again.  
  
What gets me is I should have figured it out, who else would have known when a particular rider would be needed, and when to tamper with the equipment! When I heard that you were last seen going to talk to Grayson, I should have located him."  
  
"Darling, you couldn't have known, I mean, he timed it perfectly. When I went toward the backstage area, all the performers had just left to change. I never even heard him behind me, one moment I was calling his name, then next there was a cloth over my face. I tried to fight him off, only he said if I didn't stop struggling, he'd take Robin instead!" Laurie said, starting to shake at the memory.  
  
"Sweetheart, it's all right, he won't touch you again." Rick comforted her. "Thanks to you, my love. One thing doesn't make any sense, though." she frowned, seeing Ian and Robin talking next to the truck.  
  
"What's that, darlin?" Rick turned for a moment to wave at Captain Ron and his men, as they pulled out of the lot.  
  
"Where Jason Washburn figures in all this, I haven't seen anything of him since this morning." Laurie wondered.  
  
Abruptly, hoof beats sounded and a rider dressed in black came thundering through the parking lot. At once both Rick and Laurie froze, remembering his nightmare.  
  
"No!" she screamed, seeing the rider bearing down on Ian and Robin. Dashing toward her daughter, Laurie fell then getting up, turned to see the man riding at her daughter, then grabbing her with one arm and carrying her away. Laurie frantically ran after them, as Rick yelled, "No, let her go!"  
  
Seeing a security cart he jumped into it and zoomed off after the horseman and his wife. As he drove through the woods, he could see his wife starting to tire, so he pulled even with her and reached out to her, pulling her on to the cart. "Hurry, Rick, he's heading toward the highway, please hurry!" He saw Robin struggling with Washburn, then suddenly she tumbled to the ground as they reached a clearing. Stopping the cart, Laurie vaulted off and rushed to her daughter's side, as the horseman turned and rode back to where they were.  
  
Rick jumped out of the cart and pulled his weapon, just in time to hear Washburn snarling at Laurie, "I'll finish you first, then your husband!" Rick saw him raise his gun as his wife flung herself over Robin. In an instant Rick called out "No! One move and you're dead!"  
  
Washburn whirled on him and fired at the same time Rick emptied his weapon at him. Laurie had gotten to her knees and tried to knock the attacker off his horse, only to see him fall wounded to the earth. Turning, she saw Rick look down, then collapse backwards.  
  
Screaming, "No, no!" she got to her feet and kicked Washburn's gun away from him, then ran in Rick's direction, stumbling and crawling the last few feet. Reaching for her husband, Laurie sobbed "No, not again, please God!" as the rest of their family entered the area. Ian ran and picked Robin up as Robbie grabbed Washburn's weapon, while A.J. made sure he didn't pose any further threat.  
  
Rick opened his eyes, feeling tears on his face. He tried to struggle into a sitting position, realizing the bruise he was going to have was a doozy. "No, darling, don't move, you'll bleed to death, please Rick!" she wept, putting her arms around him.  
  
"Laurie, my sweetheart, it's all right, you don't understand, help me sit up!" he gasped, then once he got her attention, he took her hand and put it over his heart. "What is it, my love, he shot you in the heart?" she replied in a ragged breath. "No, angel, there's no wound, feel right here!" he told her, guiding her fingers over his chest. At once she realized what he was telling her, "Rick, darling, you have a bulletproof vest on?" He put his arms around her as she hiccupped, then kissed him all over his face. "I love you, oh I love you!" she murmured, trying to smile at him through her tears.  
  
"Oh, my brave girl, don't cry anymore, I'm ok." he soothed her, seeing the faces of his brother and children surrounding them. Kissing her, he then held out a hand to his brother and had him help him up, then lifted Laurie to her feet.  
  
Just then Captain Ron and his men returned, having been alerted by Robbie to Washburn's abduction of his sister. Taking a short statement from the Simons, the captain ended his questions when he saw that Laurie was still shaky from her ordeal.  
  
"It's all right, Laurie, if I need anything else, I'll come to you at the motel." Captain Ron added, then gave her a hug. "Thank you, Ron, you're so good to us!" she beamed. Suddenly Rick got a good look at her torn and bleeding knees, then the numerous cuts and scrapes all over her arms. "Darlin', I need to get you to the hospital, you've been hurt!" he said, stroking her face.  
  
"I'm all right, my love, I just need some rest and not to let go of you for  
  
days and days!" she told him, leaning against him and kissing the spot where the bullet smashed into the Kelvar padding.  
  
Cuddling her to him, Rick walked Laurie to the security cart, then climbed into the back with her and Robin as A.J. and Robbie took the controls and Ian and Chief Redfern piled into the cart bed. Waving good bye a second time to the policeman, A.J. drove everyone back to the parking lot where Ian and his grandfather insisted on hosting everyone for breakfast the next day.  
  
"It's a date!" Rick grinned, as Laurie hugged both men. "Thank you again, Chief, we'll see you two manana!"  
  
Heading to the motel, the five Simons found that Captain Ron had arranged for a police doctor to meet with them, to examine both all three Simons.  
  
Fortunately, other then a large upper chest bruise, Rick was in good condition, with Robin only suffering a few bruises but the doctor shook his head on the state of his wife's injured knees. Bandaging them and the graze marks on her arms and legs, the physician left a sedative for Laurie to take when she went to bed. Walking the doctor to the door, Rick asked the doctor if Laurie should take some anti-inflammatory medication.  
  
"Not yet, but have her see her regular doctor when she gets home, I don't like the instability of her left knee, there may be severe cartilage damage there." Concerned, her husband thanked the man and closed the door, then heard Laurie call for him. "I'm here, darlin'," he replied, entering their room. "Rick, what did the doctor say. Did he look at your chest?" she asked, reclining on the bed with Robin sitting next to her.  
  
Smiling at his two girls, Rick leaned over and hugged both of them. "Yes, Laurie, and it's fine! Now I'm going to order something to eat and then we're all going to get some rest."  
  
Robbie came in from the other room to hear this and volunteered, "Pop, I'll take care of calling in some dinner, why don't I get us burgers and fries with chili and cheese and onions!" His sister groaned and shook her head. "And spend the night listening to you and your stomach ache-no thank you! I want a burger with cheese only please!"  
  
"All right, all right! You two order and I'll buy-only no onions on mine or your mothers!" his father grinned. "Now scoot!"  
  
"Oh, okay, Pop!" Robbie snickered and went to place the order, trailed by Robin who was giggling "Onions-who knew?"  
  
As the door closed, Rick came over to his wife, then took her in his arms. "Now, my sweetheart, I want you to promise me you won't ever rush into danger like that. I mean it, he was going to shoot you, Laurie." Abruptly he found tears in his eyes from the frightening picture of that gun pointed at his love. Seeing his anguish, Laurie answered, "I promise, Rick." then stroking his cheek, kissed him and told him softly, "You saved me, darling, and what's more, you loved me enough to take my premonition seriously, " "Darling, I'm always going to listen to you." Rick replied with a kiss. "I love you, besides, someone has to take care of my princess, and that's me!" 


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"Pop, is she awake yet?" Robin whispered, as her father sleepily opened their bedroom door.  
  
"Just about. Is everything ready, honey?" Rick yawned then grinned as his daughter did the same. "Stop that, Pop!" she giggled. "I made eggs benedict with bacon and muffins and toast! We'll be back in a minute." "Thanks, Robin!" he kissed her cheek, then closed the door.  
  
Turning, he saw Laurie turning and stretching, then with a pang he noticed her hand reaching for him. Quickly sliding back onto the bed, he caught her hand and brought it to his lips.  
  
Her eyes opened and she smiled, "There's my love. Good morning!"  
  
"Good morning to you, my sweetheart, Happy Birthday!" he said, then drew Laurie to him and kissed her all the way up her arm. "Rick, darling, hmm, that's the way to celebrate a birthday!" she beamed, then met his lips with hers. Just then a knock on the door interrupted them, and he pretended to grouse, "Just when things were getting good!"  
  
"Rick! you rascal, who is it?" Laurie called, then seeing her daughter's smiling face, happily threw on her robe. "Good morning, honey, do you want me to get some eggs from the barn?" Rick wagged his finger at her. "Laurie, you know what Rudy said, off your feet until he came to check you out!"  
  
"Mom, I already got the eggs, and something else already too!" she giggled, then opened the door wide to show Robbie and Ramona bearing trays in back of her. 'Oh, breakfast in bed with my family!" Laurie crowed, then reached over and kissed each of them as they came and sat around the bed.  
  
As they polished off every bite of Robin's signature breakfast, Ramona turned to her sister-in-law. "Robin, could I please have your hollandaise recipe, Mom will love it!" "Darling, Angelina will love it, it's so good there's never any left for seconds!" Laurie giggled, then blushed as Rick kissed a blob of dressing off her mouth.  
  
"Ahem, I think it's time for presents!" her son teased. "Oh, you didn't!" his mother gasped, seeing an armful of bags plopped on the bed in front of her. As she undid the tissue from each one, her eyes got bigger and bigger as each piece of the jade and black outfit she had admired appeared. "You kept looking at it, darling, I knew it would look wonderful on you, so the kids picked it up when they were in Las Vegas!" Rick told her, "It's so beautiful, oh , don't mind me!" she teared up, then hugged each of them in turn. "This is such a surprise, thank you!" "You're welcome, mom, Happy Birthday!" Robbie said, then led a chorus of the song, with Rick's off key "and many more!" breaking them all up.  
  
As Ramona and Robbie said good by and headed off to work, Rick told his daughter "Leave the dishes, sweet, you go ahead to your aunt's to pick up your Grandmother." "Okay, pop, I'll be back in a couple of hours!" she replied, then came to her mother for another hug. "Happy Birthday, Mom, I love you!"  
  
"I love you too, my baby!" Laurie stroked her hair, then added quietly, "You know you and Robbie and your father are the best gifts I've ever received! You make me so proud!"  
  
"Thank you, Mama!" Robin sniffed, then broke into laughter at the sight of Mike sneaking a leftover muffin from the tray. "Mike! Bad dog!" Rick growled at the golden retriever, then laughed himself when the dog covered his eyes with his paw. "Darling, did you teach him that!" Laurie giggled. "Yes, darlin', he was supposed to do that for you, not me!" he snickered.  
  
After seeing his daughter out the door, Rick came back in and washed the dishes while Laurie got dressed. "Sweetheart, what time are your uncles stopping by?" he asked. "They were going fishing with the Chief, should be here around ten o'clock, Rick. I'll be okay if you need to go to work!" she offered.  
  
"Oh no you don't, Mrs. Simon, you don't get rid of me that fast!" he returned, coming into the bedroom. He stopped short, seeing her wearing part of her birthday present; a jade cotton top and pants with black piping and jade espadrilles.  
  
"Oh, Laurie, you look good enough to eat!" he teased, then came towards her and scooped her up in his arms. "Thank you, darling, you," she kissed him as he carried her to the living room, "are an a angel, you always say such wonderful things!"  
  
"My princess, you are wonderful; now I can give you my birthday present!" he smiled as he put her on the sofa. Kneeling down before her, he produced a box and handed it to her. Opening it, Laurie gasped to see a pendant with a crystal and jade colored crown interlaced with a heart. Turning it over, she saw a tiny inscription; "RS loves LS".  
  
"Rick, you are my heart, oh my love!" she put her arms around him and rested her face against his. "Anything for my Laurie!", he whispered, fastening the chain around her throat. "Thank you for my birthday gifts, darling!" she turned her face to kiss him as he moved onto the sofa to return her embrace.  
  
After a few minutes, she smiled as she saw the lipstick marks on his face. "Oscar and Rudy won't need to ask what we've been up to!" Grinning, her husband raised her into a sitting position as the sound of a horn sounded.  
  
"Speaking of which!" he joked, then hit the remote when he saw Oscar's jeep.  
  
After the two fisherman exchanged greetings, Oscar took the catch of Rainbow and catfish and put it on ice while Rudy brought in his bag. As Rick watched him examine Laurie's injured knee, he could scarcely believe it had been 3 days since their ordeal in Flagstaff.  
  
With the authorities holding the criminals over for trial until October, Rick had felt safe in taking his family home the next day.  
  
Both Rudy and Oscar had been alarmed by the dangerous events. Meeting them at the ranch, Rudy had examined both Rick and Laurie, then scheduled an x-ray for the next day. Telling Laurie she was to stay off her leg, he took her husband aside.  
  
"I don't like the looks of that knee, son, it could give way and cause a bad fall. I know Laurie doesn't like surgery, but I think she may have to have it this time!" he told Rick.  
  
That day saw Rudy gently probing the knee cartilage, then his wife caught her breath and Rick went instantly to her side. "I'm sorry, honey, it's bad there, isn't it?" Laurie nodded, then hid her face in Rick's shoulder. "I'm here, my angel, just hang on to me!" he assured her, seeing the doctor wince. Looking back up, Laurie saw Rudy's expression, and realized how it hurt her friend to cause any pain.  
  
"Oh, Rudy, I'm the one who's sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad about me not wanting the arthroscopic surgery. I trust you with my life. I'm just a coward about surgery but if is the only way to repair my knee and let me get around, then I want to do it!" she told him, taking his hand.  
  
"Honey, you've never been a coward and you'll never be one; your uncle and I know that. I won't even have to give you anything but a local, but I do want to take care of your kneecap before an infection sets in.", he assured her, giving her a hug. Rick saw Laurie look up at him, then he leaned over and kissed her. "Sweetheart, why don't we take care of it today, this way it'll start healing for your birthday. I don't want to take any chances!"  
  
"Neither do I, baby!" her uncle added, as he came into the room. Leaning over the sofa and kissing her cheek, Oscar glanced at Rudy. "What time does Doc get into the office?"  
  
"In about an hour, why don't we head over there now. Laurie, I promise you can come home this afternoon and have fish for dinner tonight, ok?" her friend reassured her. "All right, let's get the show on the road!" she sighed, smiling at them.  
  
Now a day after the surgery, Rick looked at Rudy, and relief washed over him as their friend looked up. "It looks good, son, the swelling's gone down and I think missy here can start walking with a cane tomorrow, we'll see how fast it heals after that!"  
  
"Thank you, Rudy, oh I feel better!" Laurie let out a relieved breath, then kissed the doctor. "You gave me an extra special present, no more creaky knee!"  
  
"You're welcome, honey, Happy Birthday to my girl!" he told her, embracing her. Just then Mike came thumping in, then hopped up on the sofa and licked both of them.  
  
"You too, Mike!" Rudy laughed, petting the dog. "Mikey, you've already wished me a Happy Birthday, I don't mind an encore, though!" Laurie giggled, hugging her husband's pal. "All right, Mike, get down, you can help Oscar and Rudy when it's time for dinner!" Rick smirked.  
  
Barking and wagging, Mike jumped down then followed the chuckling doctor as he got up, "Yes, Mike, you can help clean up any fish that fall off the grill! Laurie, we'll be back around 4, what time are A.J. and Linda coming?"  
  
"About 4:30pm, Ricky and Ceci have pediatrian appointments this afternoon so they'll be here after that." she told him. Oscar came back in from putting their catch in the freezer, "How does your knee feel, honey?"  
  
"Much better, Oscar, Rudy says I can start walking on it tomorrow!" she smiled. "With a cane, missy!" Rudy wagged his finger, as Oscar picked his niece up and hugged her. "Now, what is our birthday girl going to do for lunch?" her uncle asked Rick, as he set her back down with a kiss.  
  
"Thought I'd take her for a romantic picnic somewhere, oh, over by the patio!" he teased. "Yes, with a view of our dog and the chickens he chases!" Laurie returned, giggling.  
  
"Good, you'll have a better appetite for grilled fish and roasted corn, the Chief is bringing some from New Mexico with him tonight." Oscar boasted, mussing his niece's hair. "Oscar, you're just as bad as the kids!" she smirked, trying to duck.  
  
Leaving to run errands and check in at the cultural center, the two men left Rick at the door, promising to be early enough to start the coals for dinner. Coming back in, he found her wiping her eyes. "Sweetheart, what is it, is it your knee?"  
  
"Oh no, darling, no, I just feel so lucky!" she beamed up at him, tears still on her cheeks. "I have the most wonderful children and friends and uncles; and you, Rick, you are my life! Through everything we've been through, you have been my in sickness and in health, and I love you so!"  
  
Moved, Rick held her against his chest, kissing her tears away. "Laurie, my heart, I love you." he told her. "Everything you do is for us, you make my life complete. Don't ever doubt I'll watch over you."  
  
"Never, my love." she replied, then put her face against his. Abruptly, Rick had an idea. "Darlin', I was just being funny before, but since Rudy really doesn't want you on your feet today, how about we have lunch on the patio, it's not too warm yet!"  
  
"Oh, Rick, that's a great idea, and it will be romantic, with just the two of us!" she agreed.  
  
Later, watching Mike scamper around the yard, Rick and Laurie sipped ice tea and finished off the club sandwiches Robin had left for them in the refrigerator. Just as they were clearing their places, a honking at the gate caused Rick to start upright. "Sweetheart, are you expecting anyone today?"  
  
"No, Rick, and it's too early for the mail." she frowned. As he picked her up and carried her inside, Rick realized it was Robbie, and let out a deep breath. Hitting the remote, he saw his son screech into the yard, then saw that his daughter-in-law was with him. Opening the door, Robbie practically bounced in, and at once Rick knew what the occasion was. "Robbie, what is it, son?" he asked  
  
"Mom, Pop, it can't wait, um, wait a minute, Ramona!" he called, then waited until his wife followed him in, smiling.  
  
"Robbie, is it?" Laurie grinned then said "Ramona, are you expecting?"  
  
"Yes, Mom, I just found out. Doc thinks I'm only six weeks, but I couldn't stand not to tell you!" her daughter-in-law giggled. "Oh, honey, I'm speechless, are you all right?" Laurie asked. "Yes, Doc thinks we're in good shape!"  
  
Rick was beaming, "Congratulations, son, oh I'm so proud of you, and Ramona!" he hugged them both then passed the two on to his wife.  
  
"Mama, I, can you believe it, you're going to be a grandma!" Robbie was ecstatic. "Well, this calls for a toast, there's some sparkling cider in the fridge." Rick boasted, then went and brought out some glasses on a tray.  
  
After saluting the parents-to-be, Laurie and Rick reluctantly let them go home, only making them promise to tell everyone at dinner.  
  
As they watched them go, Laurie nestled in Rick's arms.  
  
"Darling, our first grandchild. I'm so happy, what a birthday present!" she kissed his cheek then let him reciprocate.  
  
"You deserve every good thing, angel, but this, bless our Robbie and Ramona for deciding to have little who 'sit!'" Rick declared.  
  
"And bless you, for trying to be the best father and example a son ever had." she beamed, kissing his face.  
  
Watching them celebrate, the figure of Casey Adams smiled, then turned and walked toward the barn. There would be enough time to speak of upcoming events, to warn them of possible heartache. Now she was just happy to see her great-granddaughter safe and ready to welcome a new face to the world. 


End file.
